La Reina de la Oscuridad
by Helena Riddle black
Summary: Una Visión Diferente de la Historia...  Tras haber perdido a sus padres, la vida de Diana se verá pendiendo en el hilo que separa el bien y el mal... Aun cuando sólo es una niña, deberá luchar contra aquella oscuridad que intenta apoderarse de su razón
1. Revelaciones

Capítulo I

**Revelaciones**

Lucy había finalizado su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y ahora iba junto a su hermana menor Alice, quien había terminado el sexto año, de regreso a casa en el expreso del colegio. Acababa de pasar el carrito de la comida cuando retomaron el tema que venían explotando desde que se montaron en el tren. Lucy le iba explicando cómo eran los ÉXTASIS del último año, cuando de pronto Alice cambió la conversación de golpe.

—Frank me ha pedido que sea su novia— dijo de forma atropellada, cosa que su hermana tardó unos segundos en asimilar, luego sonrió y le contestó eufórica.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó—. ¿Y qué le respondiste? Porque le respondiste algo ¿verdad? —inquirió sorprendida, a lo que Alice bajo la cabeza.

—No le respondí nada —murmuró apenada—. Le he pedido tiempo hasta el próximo curso. O si es posible, antes que nos bajemos del tren.

—¿Y ya tienes la respuesta? —Quiso saber Lucy entusiasmada.

—Creo que le diré que no… —Respondió algo triste.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca? Toda la vida te ha gustado, ¿y le vas a decir que no? La verdad no te comprendo —Comentó Lucy mirando a su hermana como si le faltara algo a su cabeza, ese algo que te hace desear ser feliz.

—Lo que pasa es que… no creo que sea lo… suficiente… ¡Él es tan inteligente! y todo lo que hace le sale bien y aun así le queda tiempo para estar conmigo —Argumentó Alice con tristeza.

—Bueno, nadie como Sirius, es… ¡Simplemente espectacular! —sentenció Lucy con picardía.

—...en cambio yo soy tan torpe, olvidadiza y distraída. Jamás haríamos una buena pareja —dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto.

—No seas tonta. Primero, tú no eres así, tienes cualidades y dones muy buenos que yo jamás lograría tener, y segundo, por si no te has dado cuenta, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro —La contradijo con seriedad. Alice no respondió nada y prefirió comerse las grageas multisabores que acababan de comprar, como buscando una excusa para no seguir la conversación.

El viaje culminó en silencio y al llegar a la estación King Cross tomaron un taxi muggle hacia su casa, en una pradera llamada Marie-Pride, allí las esperaba su madre, Julieth ansiosa por volver a verlas.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano mientras Julieth preparaba el té. Lucy y Alice jugaban snaps explosivos esperando la presencia de su madre. Todo iba bien hasta que una repentina explosión llamó la atención de las tres mujeres.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó Julieth preocupada—. ¡Alice, no me digas que otra vez hiciste algo desastroso con los snaps!

—No, madre, La explosión ha sonado afuera, no he sido… —Pero otra explosión calló sus palabras. Julieth pasó corriendo hacia la puerta principal y se asomó hacia la calle, sus hijas la imitaron.

Una oleada de mortífagos encapuchados se divertía lanzando maldiciones y haciendo explotar las casas. La madre de las chicas se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a ellas.

—Vayan arriba y no bajen, yo podré con esto —ordenó.

Ambas corrieron hacia las escaleras, pero no subieron, sólo se quedaron al pié del último escalón atentas a cualquier novedad.

Julieth sacó su varita y se puso en posición de defensa. Esperaron expectantes, pasaron los minutos y las explosiones siguieron hasta que quedó sólo una casa en pié: La de ellas. El suspenso abrumaba a la pequeña familia, pero ellas no iban a desobedecer a su madre. Aún no. La mujer se dio vuelta para informarles algo a sus hijas, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un golpe sordo de la puerta al caer al suelo, Julieth se dio la vuelta de forma automática y el momento, o mejor dicho, el hombre que tanto había esperado había llegado.

Voldemort estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta cruzado de brazos, en la mano derecha sostenía la varita, el mago miraba a la mujer con rencor y sonreía con malicia.

—Julie, Julie, Julie… —canturreó negando con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho del fruto de nuestra relación?

—N-no... No sé de qué hablas… —Dijo Julieth balbuceando gracias a su notable nerviosismo.

Voldemort se le acercó con furia, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle un solo pelo a la bruja, Alice salió en su defensa.

—¡No se atreva a hacernos daño! —Gritó con una corta oleada de valentía—. ¡Aléjese! Sabemos defendernos.

—Oh, pero si yo ni siquiera tuve que buscarte, tu viniste a mí —dijo Voldemort abriendo los brazos como en recibimiento de un gran amigo que no veía en años—. Digna hija mía.

Las últimas palabras dejaron helada a Alice, no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Hace unos segundos pensaba en las mil y unas razones para que Voldemort deseara hablar con su madre. No podía ser, ella, la hija del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

—Mamá, ¿es cierto que yo soy la hija de este mald…? —Alice fue interrumpida por su madre.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —Los ojos de Julieth lucían desorbitados, parecía que los nervios la iban a hacer estallar en un llanto incesable.

—No lo niegues. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la adolescente que está parada allí es nuestra hija y voy a llevármela quieras o no —Declaró en tono amenazador.

—Mi madre dice la verdad —Lucy se había armado de valor, ahora se encontraba junto a su hermana y hablaba de forma muy seria—. Yo soy Lucy Riddle, la hija que usted tanto busca —Dijo dirigiéndose al mago oscuro. Ella decía la verdad y Voldemort lo supo tan sólo con verla a los ojos, aunque ella apartó rápidamente la mirada, pues no le gustaba esa sensación de que le estuvieran revisando hasta lo más profundo de la mente. La verdad es que sentía repulsión al saber que por sus venas corría la sangre de Tom Riddle, el día que su madre se lo había contado había llegado a sentir asco de sí misma, pero no podía evitar lo inevitable, aunque sí podía hacer algo por el futuro de su familia.

—Entonces eres tú —Dijo sonriendo—. Ven conmigo, hija.

—¡Lucy, no! —Suplicó su madre extendiéndole la mano —Te está engatusando… él te hará sufrir… igual que a mí…

—No seas estúpida, Julieth. Ella vendrá conmigo, porque soy su padre. ¿Cierto, Lucy? —Voldemort sonreía satisfecho de que las cosas hayan salido tan fáciles.

—No, Lucy no… Eso sólo sería sobre mi cadáver —Lo retó acercándose al mago.

—¡Mamá, no! —gritó Lucy, pero ya era muy tarde.

—Bien, Julie, como tú digas —Dijo en tono complaciente. Levantó rápidamente su varita y con un estallido un rayo de luz verde salió directo al pecho de la bruja. Hubo un leve suspenso. Una expresión de profundo miedo. Tres, y ahora dos corazones latiendo fuertemente.

Ambas chicas estaban congeladas. El dolor, la desesperación y el odio eran sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el corazón y la mente de Lucy. Julieth cayó con un golpe suave sobre la blanca alfombra de la sala de estar. En ese momento, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

—¡Mamá! —La voz de Alice fue lo primero que se oyó en la habitación. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se agachaba junto a su madre y posaba la cabeza de su madre sobre el regazo de sus piernas. Lucy tenía miedo, pues sabía que esa muerte no era lo único que había venido a buscar Voldemort. Él la querría a ella.

Mientras Alice lloraba, el mago tenebroso celebró su triunfo soltando grades carcajadas de gloria, como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera de lo más gracioso.

—Con esto tengo mi penúltimo Horrocrux —Confesó sacando de su bolsillo un guardapelo y colocándolo frente a él. Pronunció unas palabras confusas en voz baja apuntándose al pecho con la varita.

Las hermanas voltearon hacia otro lado, siendo conscientes de lo perturbador que podría ser observar tal acto de magia oscura. Alice estaba aterrorizada, nunca había pensado que llegaría a presenciar aquel ritual tan siniestro. Sollozaba llena de terror y se aferraba a la túnica de su hermana como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Todo esto lleno a Lucy de amargura y cólera. Sólo deseaba vengarse. Levantó su varita, las manos le temblaban.

—¡Maldito! ¡CRUCIO! —Exclamó, pero sólo fueron chispas lo que salió de su varita. Quería hacerlo sufrir lo más posible, pero no pudo.

—No, no, hija. Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace —Apuntó rápidamente con la varita y gritó—: ¡Crucio!

Allí mismo donde estaba, Alice comenzó a chillar y a retorcerse, en la misma alfombra blanca, junto al cuerpo de su madre. Al parecer, Voldemort lo disfrutaba con ello, pues no se detenía, mientras una gran sonrisa y destellos rojos se dibujaban en sus ojos.

Lucy tenía que hacer algo, sin encontrar otra forma de contra atacarlo decidió embestirlo.

—Déjala —ordenó al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y lograba ponerle fin al hechizo.

—Gracias —Susurró Alice, quien yacía jadeante, arrodillada y sosteniéndose con las manos para no caer de bruces.

—Valiente, muy valiente —Musitó con amargura—. Al fin y al cabo, yo me encargaré de que esta no sea la última vez que tu hermanita sea torturada —El mago miró su reloj de bolsillo y frunció el ceño—. Tenemos que irnos —Indicó a Lucy, dando por entendido que de todas formas él no se iría sin ella.

—Espera un momento. Alice, te escribí una carta de despedida —Se volteó hacia su hermana y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó en sus manos. Luego, Lucy caminó junto a su padre y ambos siguieron caminando hacia las afueras de la pradera. Alice contempló a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. No comprendía nada, de un momento a otro su pueblo había sido destrozado, su madre había sido asesinada y su hermana… había resultado ser la hija de Lord Voldemort.

Alice Lloró durante un largo rato sentada en una de las butacas de la sala, tenía miedo de abrir la carta de su hermana, pero aun así, se atrevió a hacerlo.

_Querida Alice:_

_Sé que debes estar muy molesta por todo lo que está pasando, esta mañana cuando me desperté sentí una horrible sensación y si estás leyendo esto es porque ha llegado el momento de la revelación y Voldemort ha venido por mí, tal como mamá siempre me dijo que pasaría. Si ella está viva, llévala contigo al refugio que__usábamos de niñas para jugar fuera del alcance de ella. Allí nos__encontraremos, te lo prometo._

_Con amor, Lucy_

Lucy caminó junto a Voldemort y un par de mortífagos hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de miradas a las afueras del poblado, Voldemort hizo una seña a los hombres y ambos tomaron a la chica por los brazos y luego desaparecieron, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues aún no se acostumbraba a aquella sensación.

Al abrir los ojos notó que se encontraba en un lugar que parecía estar abandonada desde hace mucho, los mortífagos la dejaron caer sobre la vieja y empolvada cama y luego salieron de la recámara cerrándola por fuera. Lucy se incorporó, estaba encerrada, pero al menos conservaba su varita, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó voces otra vez aproximándose, guardó su única arma en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón muggle. La puerta se abrió, era un mortífago.

—No lo puedo creer, Bellatrix Black —Conocía a la chica de Hogwarts, había estudiado con ella, era una Slytherin malvada que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a las personas con las que no se la llevaba, "sus enemigos".

—¡Expelliarmus! —Gritó, haciendo que la única esperanza de Lucy saliera volando por los aires y luego con un "_Accio_" atrajo la varita hacia sí—. No es nada personal, Riddle. O mejor dicho, sí. ¡Te odio! —exclamó con demencia y luego salió riendo a carcajadas y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Lucy no podía creer lo que acababan de ver sus ojos, aunque después de todo lo ocurrido, ya nada podía sorprenderla. Estaba molesta, se asomó por la ventana, su hermana estaba sola en una cueva subterránea, su madre estaba muerta y ella estaba prácticamente secuestrada. Golpeó con fuerza el vidrio de la ventana, lo hizo una y otra vez durante todo el día hasta que oscureció y su mano ya no pudo más. Pasó la noche llorando parada en la ventana, no sabía cómo iba a escapar de esta. Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla para intentar abrirla, sabía que era un acto inútil, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, lo que no esperaba era que la puerta se abriera como si nada. Se quedó unos minutos allí parada frente al pasillo, al parecer Bellatrix durante su frenetismo se olvidó pasarle el seguro a la puerta.

_«¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!»_ resonó una voz muy parecida a la de su madre en su cabeza. Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, no había nadie, sin pensarlo más corrió a través del pasillo y bajó las escaleras en silencio, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle cuando la voz de su padre habló tras ella.

—¿Piensas dejarme? —Lucy se dio de vuelta y notó que el hombre estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, que en esos momentos estaba apagada—. Nadie deja a Lord Voldemort —Declaró con severidad.

—Yo no voy a dejarlo —Respondió ella—. Porque nunca estuve con usted.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento con la varita en alto.

—¿Pasa algo, Tommy? —Preguntó una voz risueña. Bellatrix había irrumpido en el momento preciso. Voldemort se dio de vuelta.

—¡Que no me llames así, niña! —Exclamó con furia caminando hacia ella.

—Lo siento, mi… —era el momento de largarse.

_¡Puff!_

El mago miró hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡Idiota, Lucy se ha ido!


	2. Suposiciones

Capítulo II

**Suposiciones**

La joven había aparecido en Hogsmeade, luego apareció en la estación King Cross y por último apareció en su casa. Tenía que dejar un rastro falso para que no la encontraran tan fácil, y a la mitad de la madrugada nadie se iba a percatar de sus actos, pero no sabía que ya había alguien esperándola, Bellatrix había llegado antes que ella, apenas apareció, la Slytherin se le lanzó encima y obviando las varitas comenzó a estrangularla. Lucy jaló hacia atrás la larga y ondulada cabellera de su contrincante, notando que esta era su punto débil.

—¡Mi cabello no, maldita! —vociferó alejándose para evitar que se lo jalara.

Lucy la empujó hacia la alfombra, donde aún yacía el cuerpo de su madre, Bella gritó horrorizada dándole oportunidad para quitarle de su mano la varita, le lanzó un "_Desmaius_" y aprovechó el momento para escapar. Se introdujo en el pastizal que quedaba cerca y corrió contando treinta y un pasos hacia adelante, luego giró hacia la derecha y contó diez pasos, allí se detuvo y pensó en la trampilla que debía estar justo en frente de ella en el piso, abrió los ojos y efectivamente allí estaba, la abrió y se lanzó a través de ella, se reincorporó con rapidez y la cerró de golpe.

Alice la esperaba despierta.

—Pensé que no llegarías… pensé que no vendrías, mejor dicho— comentó acercándose a Lucy.

—Sí, pero… ¡Aquí estoy!— respondió con una sonrisa. Alice no se aguantó más y le asestó una cachetada.

—Sí. Ja-ja-ja. Qué risa. Mamá murió. Qué risa. Tú te vas con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, dejándome una miserable carta de disculpas y un gran sentimiento de incertidumbre. Qué risa. ¿A ti te parece divertido? Porque yo lo encuentro bastante hilarante —Dijo sarcásticamente con un dejo de ira en su voz, luego bajó la mirada a la carta que aún llevaba en sus manos, suspiró y se recompuso—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él es tu padre?

—Mamá me lo pidió. Tú eras muy…

—¿Pequeña? Sí, ya lo creo, no lo comprendería. Pensé que éramos amigas… hermanas.

—Perdóname, Alice —Pidió realmente arrepentida.

—Ya no importa. Creo que este ahora sí es el momento decisivo —dijo tomando a su hermana de las manos—. Lucy, tienes que irte, lo más lejos que puedas, él te perseguirá hasta el fin si te quedas en Inglaterra, ¡En Europa! —Exclamó aterrorizada— No te preocupes por mí, yo quiero terminar mis estudios, ahora sé lo que quiero ser, una auror —continuó llenándose de coraje—. No es a mí a quien quiere y estoy segura de que si algún día me busca… Yo estaré preparada para retarlo —Lucy meditó la idea por un momento. No quería huir, pero tampoco quería provocar la muerte de la única persona que le quedaba, así que no le quedó de otra que aceptarla.

—Está bien, Alice. Creo que me iré lejos por un tiempo… Pero volveré por ti. Te lo…

—No más promesas —La calló—. Yo… simplemente creo en ti.

Pasaron la noche en vela planeando lo que harían los siguientes meses. Lucy luchó por convencer a su hermana de irse con ella, pero de ninguna manera logró convencerla. Digna Gryffindor, quiso quedarse a luchar. Pero ella, que era una Ravenclaw, sabía que si se quedaba en Reino Unido, Voldemort iría a por ella, y esta vez no dejaría a su hermana con vida.

A la mañana siguiente, ya habían programado un translador ilegal que la llevaría a cualquier lugar lejano. Lucy viajó por muchos países hasta asentarse en Latinoamérica, allí conoció un muggle del que se enamoró perdidamente, se casó con él y poco después quedó embarazada, estaba emocionada, pero de una forma muy extraña su bebé desapareció de su vientre a los dos meses de gestación. El médico trató de explicarlo con un error en los exámenes y un embarazo psicológico; ni siquiera los medimagos podían explicar lo ocurrido. Pero Lucy jamás creyó en estas teorías, sabía que sí había estado embarazada y que esto había sido obra de alguna magia oscura.

Dos años después volvió a quedar embarazada y dio a luz el 31 de octubre de 1982 a una niña a la que llamó Diana Riddle, pidió a su esposo que la dejara conservar el apellido de ella. Era como una marca para que algún día, si se enteraba de quién era su abuelo, comprendiera que antes de ser lo que era fue un simple mago mestizo, y él eligió el camino de convertirse en un monstruo.

Lucy se enteró de la repentina y extraña desaparición de Voldemort, había sido el mismo día del nacimiento de Diana, pero aun así no regresó hasta que pasaron cinco años y su pequeña no fuera tan vulnerable…

Eran la siete en punto de la mañana de un día cualquiera, habían pasado ya dos años desde que Diana y sus padres se hubieran mudado a Inglaterra dejando atrás América. Diana se había adaptado muy bien y a sus siete años era más inteligente que el resto de los niños de su edad, ya que, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, desde su último cumpleaños su madre se había empeñado en instruirle todo lo que se le enseñaba a un joven en un colegio de magia y hechicería. Sin embargo, iba demasiado rápido, para lo que una pequeña niña podía aprender en un día.

—Diana, despierta. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer —Decía Lucy zarandeando a su hija, quien aún dormía.

—Déjame dormir un poquito más… por favor… Es que anoche no pude dormir pensando en los grindillows y los gorros rojos —Dijo Diana entre bostezos de forma perezosa. La verdad es que últimamente había estado teniendo pesadillas con un hombre malo de ojos rojos que asesinaba con su varita a toda una familia. Se despertaba por la madrugada con escalofríos y esperaba despierta a que amaneciera para poder cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

—No seas perezosa. Luego que estudiemos te quedará todo el tiempo que quieras —Apuntó Lucy con voz convincente.

La mamá de Diana salió del cuarto y la dejó sola para que pudiera darse una ducha y vestirse con algo más decente que una bata de dormir.

Diana llegó a la cocina cuando su mamá hacía el desayuno. La niña se sentó en su silla de siempre y notó un peculiar objeto fuera de lugar: Un regalo.

No era Navidad, ni nadie que ella conozca cumplía en esa fecha.

Se inclinó un poco sobre su asiento para ver que decía la tarjeta…

_Con todo mi cariño para Neville…_

_¡Quien se robó mi corazón!_

¿Quién era Neville y por qué su madre le tenía un presente? Lucy volteó de una forma muy brusca, temiendo que su hija estuviera escrudiñando el regalo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó muy seria a su hija.

—Eh… ¿Yo?, ¡nada! —respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar hablar a su lado curioso, aunque ese lado siempre había sido más fuerte que ella misma—. ¿Quién es Neville? —preguntó sin más.

Aunque no fue una buena idea hacerlo, pues su madre adoptó inmediatamente una expresión muy severa y retiró de un jalón el regalo que había en la mesa.

—¡Come! —Le ordenó con una voz agresiva mientras le ponía su desayuno en frente.

El peor pensamiento se le vino a la mente nada inocente de la niña:

_ «¡Mi mamá tiene un amante!»_


	3. El Boggart y la Magia sin Varita

Capítulo III

El Boggart y la magia sin varita

Luego de desayunar su madre le indicó que se dirigiera al salón de clases, en el ático. Ese día tocaba transformaciones y debía convertir un erizo en alfiletero, pero al parecer estaba teniendo problemas.

—¡Te he dicho que así no se hace el movimiento de varita! —Decía su madre con frustración —No sé cómo esperas hacer bien los hechizos y las transformaciones si ni siquiera pronuncias bien las palabras.

—Pero… Lo estoy intentando. Aunque deberías darme más tiempo, se supone que lo normal es que este hechizo lo realicen niños más grandes. ¡No entiendo por qué yo debo hacerlos ahora! —Se quejó—.¿Por qué yo tengo que estudiar esto en casa, mamá? ¿Es que acaso pasa algo diferente conmigo? —Aquella niña no era nada tonta a la hora de sacar deducciones correctas.

—Eh… mejor… ¿Por qué no pasamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?... ya han pasado las horas de esta asignatura —dijo Lucy un poco nerviosa—. Además, te tengo una nueva sorpresa, esto no será como ninguna otra clase… ¡Te reirás muchísimo!— continuó esta vez animando a su hija.

—Eso espero, no quiero más pesadillas, mamá.

—Bien, ve arriba y busca tus libros —Diana bajó velozmente, sacó sus libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía en su pequeña estantería y se devolvió corriendo al ático. Al entrar encontró a su mamá junto a un viejo baúl. Dejó los libros a un lado y miró con recelo la escena.

—Ah… un baúl de cosas viejas… —dijo con algo de desilusión—. ¿Tengo que… saltarlo?

—No, listilla —le respondió su madre rodeando la mesita—. Eso lo hace hasta un niño mago de tres años. Lo que tienes que hacer es enfrentarte a lo que hay dentro —Explicó como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ah, bueno, eso es mucho más comprensible —dijo con una media sonrisa— y… estem… —titubeó mucho más nerviosa, pero sin miedo— ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro?

—¡Ya lo verás! Pero primero tienes que aprenderte bien este hechizo… Abre tu libro en la página… —la mesita se sacudió brevemente.

— Mamá, no hay tiempo. ¡Es hora de la acción! —le apuró Diana, a quien de pronto le entró una curiosidad tremenda.

—¡Déjame Terminar! ¡Mira qué obstinada te pones!... bien, tienes que pensar en lo que más te da miedo; pero allí no termina la cosa. Ésta Criatura, un _Boggart_, se te presentará en eso que tú temes y tu trabajo será convertirlo en algo que te dé risa, mediante el hechizo _Riddiculus._Así lo vencerás —culminó Lucy emocionada, tal vez porque quería ver cómo su hija se enfrentaba a él del modo en que ella lo había hecho en Hogwarts— ¿Lista? —Preguntó, Diana asintió con la cabeza aunque realmente no escuchaba.

Diana estaba pensativa ¿Qué era a lo que más temía? ¿Y cómo se burlaría de él?.

—_Riddiculus _—musitó dubitativa, como si eso la hiciera pensar un poco mejor.

Por fin se le vino a la mente algo, era lo que más temía, la muerte de su madre. Se imaginó aquel horrible hombre de sus sueños, saliendo de la pequeña puerta y matando a su madre. Tan sólo de imaginárselo le entró un escalofrío, sólo se necesitaba un _¡Puf!_ y su madre caería muerta en menos de dos segundos.

—¡No!— Gritó al verla caer al suelo en su mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó un poco preocupada sacando a Diana del ensimismamiento —¿No quieres enfrentarte al _boggart_?

—No… no es eso. Estoy lista —aseguró. En realidad no lo estaba pero ya quería salir de esa. Su madre contó hasta tres y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta. Lucy habría pensado en cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba sucediendo, un humo oscuro se escapó del cajón recién abierto convirtiéndose en Voldemort. Sonriendo con esa cara de maldad encarnada. Lucy se quedó helada, en lo único que pensaba era en cómo podía su hija conocer a ese ser tan repugnante. A su propio abuelo del que tanto Lucy la había alejado. Por su parte, Diana se había paralizado, no había pensado en una forma de vencer aquel mago, quien en ese momento estaba sacando lentamente su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

Diana veía que su madre tenía un inmenso terror dibujado en la cara. No se movía. La niña trató de alzar su varita antes de que algo malo sucediera y ponerle fin al _boggart_, pero sus brazos no respondieron, era como si tuviera dos yunques atados a ellos. Y eso no era lo peor, la varita de Diana comenzaba a temblar como si quisiera explotar. Sentía algo frío en su pecho, respiraba con dificultad y las palmas de sus manos sudaban en frío. Sentía eso a lo que los humanos comúnmente le llamamos _miedo_, pero de ahora en adelante este sentimiento tendría un nuevo significado para la niña. Al parecer lo mismo le sucedía a su madre, ella si estaba aterrorizada.

El espectro levantó la varita y pronunció unas palabras que para Diana fueron incomprensibles (Tal vez una maldición) y un rayo de luz verde salió disparado hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre.

—¡No!— repitió Diana con la voz quebrada. Vio cómo caía hasta chocar con el piso, sabía que estaba muerta. Pero no sintió ganas de llorar, lo que sentía realmente era ira, sintió algo extraño en sus ojos y su varita explotó en su mano. El gran peso que sentía se disolvió en sólo cuestión de segundos. Levantó una mano hasta el pecho del _boggart_ hecho hombre—. Muere —murmuró y luego abrió la palma de la mano lo más que pudo y en ese mismo instante el _boggart_ se hizo polvo, no sin antes haber chillado de dolor. La niña retrocedió al salir del trance hasta chocar con la pared, allí se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada, no era capaz de mirar el cadáver de su madre, así que cerró los ojos y se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás, ¿Qué le había pasado?, estaba confundida, ¿Y su varita? ¿Qué le pasó al _Boggart_? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se quedó ahí esperando que alguien la sacara, pues al parecer no podría salir por su propia cuenta, era como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Los minutos y horas pasaron pero la pequeña Diana parecía haber sido absorbida por una especie de agujero negro en su mente, divagó entre las tinieblas de sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en la nada hasta que algo la sacudió de golpe trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad: Podía sentir más allá de lo que siempre le habían proporcionado sus cinco sentidos, más aterrador aún, podía sentir más que su alma en la casa, y el nivel de oscuridad que yacía en cada una de ellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en ese etado? Miró el reloj y notó que hacía rato que su padre tenía que haber llegado… debía buscarlo, sentía su desesperación. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban obligó a su entumecido cuerpo a levantarse y apuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde por fin escuchó una voz.

—¡Ah! Al fin llegas —Dijo una mujer de parpados caídos y de muy mal aspecto—. Esperar tantos años para que tu querida mami por fin muera fue tan aburrido. Y ahora te hemos estado esperando para que presencies esto —La mujer levantó la varita en dirección al padre muggle de Diana, quien se encontraba atado de manos y amordazado con sogas mágicas que colgaban de la varita de un mago con aspecto desgreñado y con cara de psicópata que estaba al lado de la mujer.

—El Señor Tenebroso nos ha dado varias misiones antes de irse. Encontrarte y llevarte con nosotros fue una de ellas —comentó el hombre—. Bellatrix, mátalo —pidió en tono de súplica. Como si fuera una tarea tan simple como perezosa.

Sin más ni menos, y de una forma muy parecida a lo que le había sucedido a su madre, Bellatrix mató a su padre. Pero antes de morir volvió a ver a su hija de siete años por última vez.

_Cuídate, mi niña…_

Escuchó Diana en su mente, era la voz de su padre. Ella quiso hacer algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo prometió en silencio que así lo haría. La muerte de sus padres no sería en vano.

—Es hora de irnos, Barty. Tráela, esta misión está terminada y esta reinita necesita conocer su verdadero mundo.

Diana sintió de repente un fuerte dolor punzante en la cabeza, algo pasaba… La escena donde se encontraba desapareció poco a poco y nuevas imágenes aparecieron en su mente… su madre le había dejado un legado, preparada para cuando llegara el momento, como siempre lo había estado. Todos los recuerdos de Lucy, relacionados con Voldemort se introdujeron en la mente de Diana y comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.

Entonces ese hombre horrible había sido el mago tenebroso más famoso de todos los tiempos y ése mismo era su abuelo… eso explicaba la dureza que tenía ante cualquier situación y su poca sensibilidad… ella era entonces la viva descendencia del mal. Sólo hacía falta una pregunta… ¿Cuál sería su elección?


	4. La Profecía de las Tinieblas

Capítulo IV

**La Profecía de las Tinieblas**

Diana seguía allí parada. Estaba rígida, no movía ni sus ojos, que estaban idos, ya que aún seguían llegando a su mente los recuerdos que su madre había seleccionado para ella como herencia: El porqué de su huida a América y su vuelta a Inglaterra. Comprendió que tenía una tía llamada Alice que hace ya siete años estaba internada en el Hospital Mágico San Mungo, loca. Su madre la iba a visitar todos los domingos y allí se encontraba con una señora mayor y un niño un año mayor que ella. Tan torpe como Diana y muy parecidos en algunos rasgos. Su nombre era Neville _«Mi familia»_ pensó en medio de tanta conmoción «Debo encontrarlo» pero primero tenía que dejar pasar lo que tenía que pasar. Se agachó lentamente y arrancó la cadena de su padre. Un gran tesoro para ella, el dije tenía una especie de símbolo celta que representaba la unión familiar y el ciclo natural de la vida.

—Vamos —ordenó muy seria mientras se levantaba.

Salieron con sigilo mirando a su al rededor, Diana podía sentir en su mente cada pulsación de sus pensamientos. No podían ser vistos por nadie, y mucho menos por magos. Eran fugitivos de Azcaban y de ninguna manera podía enterarse alguien más. Tampoco podían aparece, el ministerio los detectaría; aún después de tanto tiempo tenían miedo de Voldemort y sus secuaces. De esta forma comenzaron una marcha nerviosa, manteniéndose siempre en las sombras.

Eran las siete de la noche y aún seguían caminando, llevaban ya casi tres horas desde que habían dejado la casa. Todos estaban exhaustos y sedientos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un taxi Muggle? —Sugirió Diana, jadeante del cansancio. Los dos mortífagos se pararon en seco.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió la bruja indignada—. ¡Primero bebería dos calderos llenos de pus de bubotubérculo antes de mezclarme con esa alimaña!

—¿Alimaña?, ¡Escoria! —Complementó el hombre—. Al señor tenebroso siempre le repugnó todo lo relacionado con ésos.

Frente a esas declaraciones a Diana no le quedaba más que resignarse a caminar eternamente (o eso era lo que a ella le parecía).

Siguieron caminando por dos horas más, sólo se detuvieron cada veinte minutos para dar un descanso y conjurar algo de agua. Al parecer se habían olvidado totalmente de Diana, pues no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención. Pudo haberse escapado fácilmente, pero estaba cansada de tener que huir de ellos como lo había hecho su madre, además se estaba cayendo de sueño y sabía que en algún momento llegarían a algún lugar donde hospedarse. De esta forma se mantenía caminando junto a ellos.

Por fin, cinco minutos después de la última parada, Diana pudo vislumbrar una mansión, al fondo del bosque en el que hace más de media hora se habían internado. Era la única señal de vida humana (porque animal ya había mucha en ese lugar) en kilómetros. La mansión era hermosa con una entrada fenomenal, todo como un espejismo en el claro más grande de aquel bosque. Diana se frotó los ojos para ver mejor, creyendo que todo era producto de su imaginación, aunque no era ella, la mansión era real y efectivamente, ése era el destino del viaje. Pero nadie dijo nada hasta que tocaron el timbre de aquella lujosa fachada.

—¡Límpiate las manos, niña! ¿No ves el lugar en el que estás a punto de entrar?

—Mi nombre es Diana, y me presento como quiero en el lugar que quiero —dijo desafiante con el peor de los ánimos que una niña cansada podía tener. Al parecer Bellatrix enfureció al instante. Sacó su varita y abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una cabecita se asomó curiosamente.

Era extraña, tenía orejas puntiagudas, ojos saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis y una piel color marrón verdosa, no medía más de un metro de estatura y vestía con la funda de una almohada.

—¡Oh! Señora Lestrange, el amo la ha estado esperando. Pasen adelante —Dijo el extraño ser con una voz exageradamente aguda. Al entrar se encontraron con una gran sala de estar muy lujosa, adornada toda con piezas de plata.

El hombrecillo salió corriendo y minutos después volvió acompañado por un hombre alto, blanco y tan rubio que su cabello parecía plateado.

—¿Ésta es la Reina de la Oscuridad? —Se burló arrastrando las palabras— Mi hijo podría ganarle en batalla hasta con los ojos vendados —Espetó levantando la cara de la niña con el mango de su bastón adornado con una cabeza de serpiente de plata. Luego se acercó a ella y le arrancó la cadena que ella llevaba puesta, justo la de su padre, y la examinó detenidamente. Ella no tuvo oportunidad de chistar, pues pensó que el bastón tal vez pudiera ser peligroso. Así que esperó a que se la devolviera.

—Ya no necesitarás esto —Comentó guardándola en su bolsillo—. Ahora tú necesitarás esto —Apuntó sacando de otro bolsillo un libro viejo de carátula negra. Diana lo inspeccionó un momento, tenía las iniciales "_T. R_." —Puedes escribir allí, para cuando te sientas sola —Diana asintió. Obviamente no lo haría y aquel diario terminaría refundido y olvidado en algún cajón.

—No creo que llegue muy lejos, Lucius. No le veo madera para gobernar las tinieblas —Repuso Lestrange con cara de desagrado—. Pero si el señor tenebroso nos ha mandado a buscarla debe ser por algo ¿No?

—¿Cómo se llama?— Preguntó Lucius a Bella.

—Me llamo Diana, señor —Respondió la niña tratando de hacer saber que aún se encontraba en la habitación.

—¡Pero qué niña tan maleducada! —Exclamó el mago—. ¿Es que acaso nunca te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones de adultos?

—Lo siento señor, pero no me gusta ser ignorada —explicó con cordialidad.

—Cállate y siéntate, chillona —le objetó el odioso hombre—. Tengo algunas cosas que contarte:

Tú eres la nieta del mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. Antes de que tu madre te concibiera, él te maldijo como _La Reina de la Oscuridad y las Tinieblas_, la bruja oscura más poderosa del universo, siempre y cuando uses la magia tenebrosa. Primera y última reina, por cierto, por lo tanto nunca tendrás hijos porque tu única descendencia sólo la podrás concebir con aquel que haya sido marcado por tu creador, El Señor de las Tinieblas, sin embargo, te enamorarás de un traidor a la sangre…

He estudiado tanto estas profecías que hasta podría decirte con claridad cómo será tu desgraciada vida de adolescente: Una pequeña ramera; te puedo afirmar que no serás ni la mitad de importante entre nosotros como lo fue tu abuelo.

—¡Cállese! —Gritó Diana, no quería seguir escuchando, ya no más. Se sentía abrumada. No entendía nada y sin embargo comprendía que su futuro no sería más feliz de lo que era ahora. Lo más extraño es que Lucius le obedeció tal como aquel extraño ser de orejas puntiagudas le habría obedecido al mago. —No quiero escucharlo, estoy harta de historias… ¡Ya no me importa saber la verdad de NADA! —Estaba exasperada y ahora no tenía cabeza para imaginarse en cómo demonios podría ella tener hijos, si en su mundo sólo las madres podrían hacer eso—. Disculpen —dijo, y luego se fue olímpicamente más adentro de la casa. Quería llegar a algún lugar y estar sola eran muchas ideas que debía organizar y analizar. Al pasar junto a los mayores nadie se molestó en detenerla.

Sólo deseaba volver a los brazos de sus padres, que la consolaran. Que todo esto fuera una realmente horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Pero no lo era.


	5. Draco y el Ocio del Elfo

Capítulo V

**Draco y el Ocio del Elfo**

Diana llegó a un pasillo muy largo y oscuro en el que había unas doce puertas, seis a cada lado. Allí se quedó parada sin saber que hacer hasta que una de las puertas se abrió e inundó el pasillo con la luz que provenía del interior de aquella habitación. De allí salió un chico alto, rubio platinado, podría decirse que era el hijo del hombre llamado Lucius, o más bien, Diana estaba segura de que era su hijo. Segundos después reparó en la presencia de Diana allí parada. Se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo, como inspeccionándola. Diana notó que tenía la nariz respingona y los ojos grises.

—Mi padre no me dijo que teníamos visita —comentó con un dejo de arrastre en las palabras—. ¿Y? ¿Eres la reina? —Diana afirmó aún dudosa de serlo.

—Eso parece.

—Mi madre estuvo hablando de ti toda la semana —Por un instante se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Draco decidió continuar la conversación— ¿Y qué haces por aquí tan sola? Pensé que Dobby te acompañaría a mostrarte tu nuevo cuarto, eh…

—…Diana —le completó notando que el chico trataba de llamarla por un nombre del que no tenía idea—. Por cierto, ¿Quién es Dobby? ¿Y tú? ¿Eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —El chico negó con la cabeza como lamentándose por la ignorancia de la niña que tenía enfrente.

—Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y… pues… Dobby es nuestro elfo doméstico. Me imagino que ya lo habrás conocido.—se explicó el joven.

—¿Elfo Doméstico? —Dijo Diana finalmente comprendiendo la raza de aquel ser, había leído sobre ellos pero nunca había visto uno— Debí imaginarlo. ¡Es muy tierno!

—Eh… ajá, como tú digas —dijo Draco como si no hubiera escuchado bien eso último y luego dijo por lo bajo y para sí mismo—. ¡Qué niña tan rara! —En vez de ofenderse, Diana soltó una risita.

—Mi madre también me decía eso —coincidió con melancolía. Sintiendo por primera vez en el día un vacío en ésa parte de su corazón en la que tenía un espacio reservado para su madre. Sin darse cuenta su rostro comenzaba a crisparse.

—Bueno, conociendo a mi madre, seguro te hará trabajar como elfo. Es una lástima que no seas sangre limpia, porque me caes muy bien —comentó tratando de cambiar de tema, pues veía lo que se aproximaba—. Aunque podríamos ser amigos… —sugirió mostrándole su mejor sonrisa. Diana lo pensó por un momento. «_¿Sería sincero?_»

—Bueno... está bien, serías como una luz… en esta oscuridad —Draco la miró sin comprender lo que decía su compañera, Aún así le gustaba la idea de ser aquella luz, aunque no entendía bien a lo que se refería… ¿será que su cabello lo hacía verse brillante?

Ambos se sonrieron con franqueza, era evidente que entre estos dos niños se iba forjando rápidamente una verdadera amistad. Ya que ambos pedían a gritos algo de compañía, un apoyo entre tanta soledad.

—Joven Draco, su tía Bellatrix quiere verlo —Surgió la voz de Dobby rompiendo aquella escena en la que los dos chiquillos se veían a los ojos fijamente con una sonrisa poco habitual en ambos.

El chico torció el gesto y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya voy —Canturreó arrastrando las palabras—. Disculpa, Diana, debo retirarme. Con permiso —Y dicho esto inclinó unos milímetros la cabeza y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el cual Diana había llegado. La niña se quedó a solas con el elfo, entonces éste aprovechó el momento para abordarla.

—Señorita Diana, el amo le ha dicho a Dobby que le enseñe su habitación. Estaré a su servicio como si fuera parte de la familia.

—Muchas gracias, Dobby. Por cierto, ¿qué haces exactamente aquí?… Podría ayudarte en lo que quisieras —Preguntó Diana amablemente recordando el abuso al cual estaban sometidos los de su especie en las familias de clase alta.

Dobby la observó confundido. Luego, en silencio, sacó de su funda que lo cubría un rollo de pergamino, el cual al abrirlo, rodó por el pasillo como una gran alfombra de dos metros de largo aproximadamente. Jamás habría pensado que era tanto lo que había que hacerse en esa casa.

—Dobby no necesita ayuda, señorita. Él puede hacer su trabajo solo. Jamás dejaría que una damita como usted tuviera que lavar ni un solo trasto.

—¡Valla! —Exclamó empezando a arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido. Pero no iba a retractarse—. ¿Esto es todo lo de la semana? —Preguntó esperando que más bien reconociera que era todo lo de un mes.

—Oh no, claro que no señorita Riddle —Diana suspiró. «_Uff, que alivio, es lo del mes entero, aun así es mucho..._» pero el elfo corto sus pensamientos—. Estos son los quehaceres del día —Culminó Dobby haciendo que a Diana se le cayera la mandíbula del asombro. La niña desesperada tomó una parte del pergamino y lo acercó a su cara para leer una parte que decía:

Orden 35.- Limpiar el jardín de hierbas y de gnomos. 10 veces.

Orden 36.- Lavar las túnicas de la señora Narcisa Malfoy.

Orden 37.- Secar las túnicas. Doblarlas. Desdoblarlas. Plancharlas.

Orden 38.- Colgar las túnicas en el armario.

_(Nota: Hacer lo mismo con las túnicas del resto de la familia)_

Orden 39.- Pulir los zapatos de Draco y Lucius. 5 veces cada par…

Y así seguía la lista.

—¿Por qué estas órdenes tan tontas? —Preguntó Diana indignada por la idiotez de los Malfoy— ¿Cómo se supone que limpias el jardín 5 veces? —Inquirió esta vez con una risita ahogada. La ironía de la situación definitivamente rayaba la diversión.

—Bueno… —titubeó el elfo—. Dobby debe volver a poner los gnomos en el jardín para sacarlos otra vez —Definitivamente el que haya redactado aquello no le quedaba ni pizca de cordura.

—Esto de aquí no tiene sentido. Dobby… lo único que quiere esta familia es torturarte. Tú encárgate de lo que realmente importa. Yo me ocuparé de esta idioteces… —«_cosa que realmente no haré_»—. ¡Mira tan sólo esta! Diana había encontrado una orden más tonta que las demás y se la leyó a Dobby—. "_Orden 138.- hornear 200 galletas. Darle 20 galletas a para que Draco las coma y que lance el resto por toda la cocina. Cuando termine deberás limpiarla_…—La niña no aguantó más y por sontó una risotada—. A esta gente se le han zafado muuuuchas tuercas —Diana realmente empezaba a encontrar divertido todo aquello de los "deberes", si se encargaba de aquellos obviamente jamás los cumpliría, bueno, no al pie de la letra. Entonces una voz femenina sonó tras ella haciéndola dar un respingo.

—¡Aquí estas preciosa! Qué alegría conocerte finalmente. Será un placer tenerte con nosotros —La voz de la señora resultaba confusa, no se sabía si hablaba con desdén o cariño. Su voz resultaba melodiosa, pero le daba al mismo tiempo un tono despectivo. Aquella señora era alta, muy delgada, con los cabellos dorados y largos hasta la cintura y hubiera resultado bastante linda si no fuera por sus gestos.

—Me imagino que usted es Narcissa Black —Se aventuró a comentar la niña, quien por alguna razón aquel nombre había llegado a su mente.

—¿Qué…? Soy Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius.— La mujer se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos mientas le lanzaba una mirada afectuosa que repentinamente se volvió despreciable—. No sé qué nivel de _legeremancia_ habrás heredado de tu abuelo, pero ten en cuenta que te aceptamos en nuestra casa sólo porque eres su nieta… y déjame advertirte algo, si llegas a hacerle algo a mi bello Draco te haré rostizar viva por dragones ¿Has entendido? —Y sin esperar respuesta la señora se dio la vuelta y se marcho a buen paso.

Los últimos mese, la pequeña Diana los había pasado como una princesa, realmente no debía mover ni un dedo para obtener lo que quisiera. Sólo tenía dos reglas impuestas por ella misma: la primera: No hablar del que no debía ser nombrado (a fin de cuentas por algo le había puesto aquel apodo). Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía que una presión en su pecho recordando el día en que murieron sus padres; y por otro lado si llegaba a hacer alguna cosa que le recordara aquel mago tenebroso a los Malfoy, Narcissa cambiaba su amabilidad por una repugnancia humillante y Lucius comenzaba a mirarla como si esperara el momento indicado para usarla, como si fuera un arma o algún artefacto para su beneficio. Y la segunda regla era no acercarse a Draco frente a sus padres, pues al parecer ellos creían que ella de una u otra forma, podía ser peligrosa para él.

En las noches, cuando ya todos se habían acostado, salía de su cuarto en pijama a visitar a Draco para hablar y jugar un poco. Draco le contaba cosas de su padre, de los tiempos oscuros y hasta del mismo Voldemort, sólo que cuando hablaba de él lo llamaba "Quien-tu-sabes" o "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Una de esas noches a cerca de la manada de unicornios que su padre casi le compra por su sexto cumpleaños.

—…Al final los unicornios embistieron a mi padre, por suerte no le hicieron daño, solo que al pasar por encima de él depositaron excremento en su túnica de gala nueva… —A los niños se les olvidó que tenían que hacer silencio y estallaron en carcajadas.

Draco quiso levantarse sobre la cama para imitar a su padre lleno de excremento de unicornio, pero tropezó y cayó sobre Diana haciendo un estruendo al tumbar la lámpara de aceite con el pié. Aún así siguieron riendo. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión de rabia. Los había encontrado in fraganti.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo…? ¡Aaaahhh! —La señora Malfoy había proferido un grito al percatarse de la escena —¡Draco! ¡Draquito! Levántate, ven con mamá… —le suplicó su madre—. ¡Y en cuanto a ti! —prosiguió dirigiéndose a la niña—. Te dije que no te metieras con mi hijo… ¡Escoria! Fuera de aquí, vete a tu cuarto. Mañana te levantarás a las cuatro de la madrugada para hacer los oficios de la mansión. Ya verás, esto no se queda así ¡Asquerosa mestiza!

Justo como lo había predicho, Narcissa Malfoy finalmente había mostrado su verdadera cara. ¿O sería que sólo estaba molesta? De cualquier forma, ya no era la mujer risueña que trataba a Diana con cariño, ahora se había convertido en una arpía.

—Señora sólo estábamos hablando y Draco tropezó sobre mí. ¡No hacíamos nada malo! —Se defendió Diana.

—Cállate, insolente. Has desgraciado a mi hijo —asestó Narcisa casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá, es cierto lo que dice Diana —Saltó Draco defendiéndola.

—No, hijo, no sabes lo que dices. Duerme, mañana será otro día.

«_¡Estúpida, nunca escucha!_» pensó Diana. Qué más no hubiera querido que gritárselo en su cara. Draco se metió en su cama mientras que las otras dos salían del cuarto. Habiendo ya cerrado la puerta tras ella, Narcissa le lanzó a Diana una bofetada tan fuerte que la arrojó al suelo un metro más allá de donde estaban paradas, luego la insultó con una palabrota tan fuerte que en otra ocasión hubiera servido para denigrar a una mujer de la mala vida. Antes de que Diana hubiera podido defenderse, Narcissa ya había entrado en su cuarto y cerrado la puerta de un trancazo.

Diana se quedó allí, llorando en el pasillo, extrañaba a su madre, a su casa, a su vida anterior. Le hubiera gustado escapar, pero no iba a hacerlo, no porque no se atreviera, sino porque daría la cara y haría todo aquello que le dijeran, odiaba esconderse, tener gente tras ella, seguiría en esa estúpida mansión, con esas estúpidas personas, haciendo los estúpidos deberes. Así que se quedó donde estaba, tumbada en el suelo del pasillo. Una luz iluminó su rostro, era Draco, había salido de su habitación lo más callado que pudo, luego se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Por favor, no llores —le dijo en un susurro enjugando las lágrimas de su amiga, parecía que él también estaba llorando—. Yo estaré contigo cuando me necesites. Te quiero. Tú eres la hermana que siempre quise —Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que tenía roja por la bofetada que Narcissa le acababa de dar—. Eres única, Diana, no lo olvides —Al decir esto le dio un fuerte abrazo y se marchó. Diana esperó que cerrara la puerta para secar nuevamente sus lágrimas, se levantó y se fue a dormir.

Ella era más fuerte de lo que le convenía y algún día el dolor que guardaba dentro explotaría de la peor forma. Sin embargo, Draco le daba esperanza, Le devolvía la sonrisa que otros le habían robado.


End file.
